The Warrior
by Lorency
Summary: Cassandra has been hiding something. Now her family get to know what. Crossover SGBTVS


**Disclaimer: I don't owe Stargate or BTVS. I just write this for fun. **

**Authors note: Well, this thing popped into my head when I couldn't sleep. I hope you like it. Oh, and sorry for any spelling that might be wrong. **

**Summary: Cassie's one of the many Slayers figthing darkness. This is her family's reaction to it. SG/BTVS crossover.**

_----------------------------------------_

_They asked me how I did it. I said I have good genes. I hate sleeping. I always have. And it didn't get any better when Rafer walked into my life, start babbling about destiny. He started talking about Slayers and how there existed many girls around the world now were Slayers and meant to fight the evil of darkness. How was I to tell him, that I wasn't from this planet?_

_So Rafer started to train me. He said that he had recently moved into town just to become my Watcher. It was hard to lie to Mom, because she loves me and trust me that I wont be doing anything stupid. Well…it's not like I am right? I fight evil, what can be stupid about that?_

"Cassandra!" Janet called from the kitchen. "Sam's here with the rest of the SG-1, it's time to go!"

Cassandra sighed and got up from the bed. She hid the journal she had been writing in. She grabbed her purse and double checked that she had her stake and the bottle of holy water.

"Coming mother!" Cassandra walked down the stairs and was meet by a whistling sound from Jack.

"You cleaned up nice young lady!" he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Jaaack…" she whined. "Stop being such a dork!"

He raised his hand in a mocked way. "Ouch, that hurt. Can't I be cool?"

She shook her head and ignored him and went over to hug Sam. Cassandra then did a little nod with her head to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Nice to see you guys. Glad you could make it." She grinned.

"It was our pleasure CassandraFraiser!" Teal'c said with a slight bow and her grin became wider.

"So…are we going or what?" Jack complained, already bored.

They went out of the house and went for the car when Cassandra felt it and she froze right on spot. The others were already in the car and looked out to see Cassandra like in a trance.

"Cassie baby, come on!" Janet said with a wave when Cassandra picked up something from the purse and spun around.

They heard whistles and some laughter.

"My my, look this little baby think she's Lara Croft!" A male voice said and Jack got out of the car followed by Teal'c quickly.

"Why don't you guys walk away?" Jack said in a intimating voice.

"And lookie, we got a meal for all the gang. It's gonna be jummy!" A female voice purred.

"Cassandra come over here!" Sam called anxiously knowing that this was gonna be bad.

But Cassandra dropped her stance and walked over to the gang.

"I want you to leave before I count to teen…"she started.

"Or else what doll face?" One of the men said.

"10, 9, 8…who am I kidding." Cassandra interrupted with a grin. "It's time to kick you fang faces back to your graves."

Before the vampires had the time to react she had already stake one of them that turned into dust. She swung and kicked faster then her mother and SG-1 could see.

4 minutes later the vampires were all dust and she turned around to face her family.

"Cassie?" Janet asked with a empty look on her face.

"Mom, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while…." Cassandra took a deep breathe and started explaining. By the time she was ready they all stared blankly at her.

"Mom, say something."

"You've been fighting vampires for months without telling me? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? What if those ugly creatures bites you and gives you rabies?" her mother roared at her and Cassandra took a step backwards.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Jack complained whining. "I need the work out. I could have helped you patrol!"

Cassandra stared even more.

"As will I. We can start making a schedule CassandraFraiser!" Teal'c said excitingly.

"This Mister Rafer? He has books? Research sounds like my style!" Daniel said his eyes shining with appreciation of the books he would going to read later on.

"Honey, we need to have a talk with this Rafer about the training and your weapons technic. I'm sure he's good but no one's that good." Sam said patting her shoulders.

"And we need to have serious talk about dating vampires. You are not allowed to do like this Buffy girl!" Jack said seriously.

"I'm gonna have a talk with this Watcher of yours, you need a time schedule. You have school to think about!" her mother muttered kissing her on the forehead.

"I will start re-calibrating the weapons to destroy demons and vampires with!" Sam said taking a notepad from her purse started making notes.

"I'm gonna call a contact of mine in France, she has special contacts in the monasteries." Daniel said picking up his cellphone.

"I can start carving stakes since that seems hard on you!" Teal'c said and grabbed the nearest tree.

Cassandra tried to open her mouth and speak but they all dragged her into the house to call Rafer. And soon Rafer arrived got an update on the latest and didn't even flinched when Janet yelled at him that if anyone of them ever got hurt again, she was the one to take over the wounds and no little brat from England. Rafer then kindly pointed out that he wasn't from England, when Jack told him that they wanted to go the Watcher's Council and have a little meeting with the head dudes that made the decisions on starting a boarding school for the Slayers in Colorado when Daniel added that he would love to teach history and languages.

Teal'c only nodded and said that he would be honoured to train these young warriors.

Cassandra sat in the middle of this not knowing what to say. Sam stopped writing her papers and looked up concerned at the very quite Cassandra.

"Are you sweetie?" she asked and the rest went quite watching Cassandra.

"I wasn't prepared for this reaction." She stammered. "I-I thought you were gonna yell at me and tell me I would have to step this crazy ideas…perhaps even hate me…" she whispered and hung her head.

Janet was the first one to embrace her daughter and was followed by the rest of the SG-1 that all joined in on the hug.

"Baby, we could never hate you. If this is what you want to do, and are good at I'm gonna support you!" Janet whispered. "You know why?" she said staring down at her young daughter.

Cassandra shook head.

"Because I love you, and when you love someone. You support them in every way. Now, from what you told us, these other Slayers died young because they didn't have their families and their support."

Cassandra nodded.

"We're gonna make sure you live a long a healthy life with kids and the whole happy thing." Jack added.

"Indeed we are!" Teal'c put in.

"And with the Goa'uld and all…stuff can happen all the time." Sam whispered. "We're here to make a difference against evil. So demons, vampires and Goa'uld…we will fight them all!"

"And love each other while we do it!" Daniel chuckled.

Cassandra smiled a happy smile.

"Thank you guys. And I love you all so much, you know that right?" she grinned at them.

"Oh we know. But it's good to hear every once in a while." Jack ruffled her hair and then turned around to Rafer that had been standing and watching the whole scene. Amazed by Cassandra's family. The support and the suggestions and ideas.

"So Rafer…" Jack started glaring at the young man. "…if you're gonna be her Watcher you need to know one thing!"

Rafer nodded. Waiting for what the older had to say.

"Daniel's a coffee addict, Sam's a work alcoholic, Janet's a evil Doctor with needles, Teal'c can rip of the head of anyone who says the wrong thing to us and I don't like when you disturb me during Simpson hours. So unless it's about life and death, you are a not allowed to call me during Simpson, got it?"

Rafer stared dumbly at him.

"Just nod Rafer and he's gets happy!" Cassandra chirped.

Rafer nodded and stared some more.

"Good, welcome to the family. Oh and if any vampire tries to ask Cassandra out, stake him after you made him shower in holy water!!" Jack added "On a second thought. Do it to every boy who dares to ask her out!"

"Jaaack…" Cassandra whined. "I'm a big girl, I save the world and stuff. Why can't I date?"

"Not until you're 30!" Teal'c glared.

"Mom!" Cassandra turned to her mother.

"Listen to your Uncles Cassie! They know the best!" Janet said and then smiled at Rafer. "Coffee?"

"Rafer, help me out here?" Cassandra looked hopefully at her Watcher.

"Oh no, they got my vote. No dating for you my very young padawan!" he chuckled.

"Ahh! I'm surrounded by Sci-fi neards!" Cassandra groaned.

"Ah, but the force is with you!" Sam blinked.

"Why did I ever tell you about the Slayer stuff?" Cassandra made her way towards the stairs.

"Because the truth will set you free!" Daniel yelled after her and she groaned even louder when she heard the adults in the kitchen chuckle with delight. She stopped for a minute by the stairs.

"I will the Watcher's Council and notify them that you want to see them." Rafer said. "I'm glad she has your support on this. She sulked very much every time she had to lie to you. It nearly broke my heart."

"We will have to sit down and discuss some rules." Janet told him.

"I know. Welcome to the "Saving the world" team!" he joked.

"We were already on that list!" Sam told him and he chuckled, when the others didn't laugh with him he stopped and stared at them.

"You're not joking?"

Cassandra heard his confusement.

"Sit down rookie. And we'll tell you a story that started in Ancient Egypt…" Jack told him cheerfully.

Cassandra smiled and leaved them to talk. She went up to her room and took a pen a started writing in her journal.

_Well, mom saw me fight. As did SG-1. They didn't yell at me for fighting. They yelled at me for not telling them. And Mom started muttering about giving several shots against rabies. She's afraid that I've might catch a disease from the vampire's if they bite me._

_I never thought that they would react like this. They were actually excited about helping me and I couldn't help but noticing the goofy grin on Teal'c face when I told him about vampires._

_I guess that he's kind of bored of just meeting ordinary humans in fights now a days._

_I'm gonna be stuck with techno babble for the next days. Sam and Daniel already planned a new weapon for me. I guess I should be freaked that they reacted so good. But then again…they helped saving the world before…what's so different about this?_

_It feels good…if I can't go through the Gate, helping fighting the Goa'uld. Maybe I can fight this war…with SG-1 and Mom covering my back!_

_..although…I have to figure something out so I can date..._

_---------_

The End


End file.
